<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Do Adore by bookishascanbe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073370">I Do Adore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe'>bookishascanbe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy One Year Anniversary Moon, M/M, e is for explicit but this is actually extremely tame compared to Everything Else i've written, its been a hot minute huh kids, this is so soft oml, yall know the drill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft anniversary sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Do Adore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts">Crows_Imagine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY MOON I LOVE YOU AAAAAAA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Heads I top, tails you bottom,” Ennoshita said, leaning against Akaashi’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not fucking falling for that one again. Heads you top, tails I top.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita chuckled, pressing his grin into Akaashi’s shoulder blade. “Alright, alright. Flip it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi clapped his hands together, and then picked up the quarter sitting on the coffee table. He rolled the coin between his slender fingers and then placed it on his thumb. “Okay, here goes.” He flipped the coin, and they watched closely as the coin turned end over end, then Akaashi snatched it out of the air. Akaashi tensed a little and Ennoshita heard him mutter a soft “please, please, please” under his breath. His fingers opened and the coin sat head up in his palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita grinned, sliding his hands down to Akaashi’s hips. Akaashi let out a breath and slumped back against Ennoshita on the bed. “Oh thank fuck, I didn’t feel like topping tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita laughed, slipping his hands around to slide under Akaashi’s shirt. “You could’ve just said so.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And let you - ah yeah, there - just win like that? You gotta work to get into this ass, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Like I didn’t work hard enough trying to get you to go on a date with me in high school. I think I’ve earned free sex for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi snorted and arched into Ennoshita’s hands when he pressed his thumbs into the dimples above his ass. He started pressing slow kisses into Akaashi’s neck, smiling softly when Akaashi twisted around and straddled his lap to catch Ennoshita’s mouth in a warm, open-mouthed kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping the kisses soft, Ennoshita pulled Akaashi’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side, and rolled them over so Akaashi flopped into the pillows. Akaashi let him kiss at his neck while he leaned over and grabbed the lube and a condom out of the drawer. Ennoshita pulled his own shirt over his head and tugged at the waistband Akkashi’s sweatpants, sliding them down his legs and following with his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi’s soft sighs at each little kiss Ennoshita left on his thighs made him smile. Akaashi caught him hiding a smile and smirked at him. “Big ole softy,” he murmured, stroking his fingers through Ennoshita’s hair. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita let his sappiest smile cross his face as he pressed a final kiss into Akaashi’s left thigh, holding a hand out for the lube. “Happy five years, Sunshine. I love you more.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely impossible,” Akaashi said, and then let out a sharp gasp as Ennoshita pressed a finger into him. “God, how do you do that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita pressed his finger into Akaashi’s prostate, grin turning a little sharp when he gasped again. “Do what?” He asked, tilting his head innocently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The innocent act doesn’t work when you’re grinning like that, you monster!” Akaashi’s voice hitched at the end when Ennoshita slid a second finger in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita laughed softly and spread his fingers a little, still pressing intermittently into his prostate. “You like that, Sunshine?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“God, yeah, Moon, that’s it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back into the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita felt a rush of pleasure at pleasing his boyfriend, his sunshine. His stomach went warm and fuzzy when Akaashi cracked an eye open and smiled at him. He twisted his fingers a little more, and then pulled them out. Akaashi whined lightly, and then sighed in relief when he heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was slow and warm, like the drip of syrup over a stack of pancakes. Five years of dating led to this, the soft murmurs of encouragement and moans, the quiet hum of the TV in the background, and the slow movements of Ennoshita rocking into Akaashi’s warmth. At some point, they’d moved too close to the edge of the bed and a heavier rock had Ennoshita clutching at Akaashi before he could fall off the bed. They giggled at each other before slipping into their familiar rhythm and reaching their climax together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita tied off the condom and threw it in the direction of the trash can. He slumped down onto his side of the bed and Akaashi reached over to touch his fingertips to Ennoshita’s shoulder, and then started laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We almost fell off the bed,” he wheezed, and Ennoshita rolled his eyes fondly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I caught you, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you always?” Akaashi said, head turned towards Ennoshita with an adoring look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita felt his cheeks flush and he returned the look with a soft smile. “Always.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Moon,” Akaashi said, brushing his knuckles over Ennoshita’s pink cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Sunshine,” Ennoshita whispered, taking Akaashi’s hand and twining their fingers together. All that work had been completely worth it, and the ring in his desk drawer burned bright in the back of his mind as they dozed off.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes ,,,,,, i used mine and the gf's nicknames for each other for ennoshita and akaashi  ,,,,,,,,,,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>